


A Typical Confession Story

by Windfall13



Series: The Adventures of Queer Danganronpa Characters! [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Only said once though), Agender Character, Agender Harukawa Maki, Agenderflux Harukawa Maki, Asexual Harukawa Maki, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Oma Kokichi, Questioning Momota Kaito, So Kaito’s grandparents are assholes :D, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, coming out?, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Kaito confesses to Kokichi despite his grandparents’ ”warnings”.





	A Typical Confession Story

Ever since Kaito was just a little boy, he’d been brought up by very closed-minded grandparents. When he was 4, his eyes were caught by a pretty doll. But before his chubby arms could even reach out, his grandmother forcefully grabbed him, “Kaito, those are for girls only.”

“But I want one.”

His grandmother looked at him with concern before she bent down, “Kaito, boys who play and dress like girls are crazy people, as well as girls who play and dress like a boy. They soon become, well...those boys become girls and those girls become boys, or so they believe.”

Kaito’s uninterested eyes drilled into his grandmother’s, “But Maki dresses like a boy sometimes.”

“That’s because she’s just a tomboy. Anyway, I don’t want you to become crazy like those people. They kill themselves, Kaito. I just want what’s best for you.” 

Despite not understanding it all, little Kaito nodded and grinned, “Okay grandma.”

Now it’s not that his grandparents were bad parents. They fed him, clothed him, worked to take care of him, cheered him on with his studies and encouraged him to become an astronaut. It was just always that little trait, their closed-mindedness, that sometimes bothered Kaito.

“Those fags down the street are getting married, Ahmya.” 

7 year old Kaito sat at the foot of his grandfather’s chair, playing with his figurines when his grandfather announced it with annoyance. This caused Kaito’s grandmother to burn her hand from the hot scalding water from shock, “You’re not talking about Pocho and Asahi!?”

“Yep. Just sent us the invitations.”

“But they were such good people. Surely no one else is going along with this?”

“They’re supporting them, Ahyma.”

As Kaito’s grandmother moved the pot to the cooler side of the stove, she sighed, “Such a disappointment. Don’t they know it’s wrong? Kaito, I hope you never become like them.”

Kaito didn’t know what they were really talking about, but he agreed anyway, “Yes, grandma.”

Ever since then, Kaito had went along with them, thinking they were right. He looked down upon people who dated the same gender, upon people who thought they were something other than the gender they were born with. He didn’t want his mind to be poisoned too. But that was until he met Sakura: a beautiful, black-haired woman who wanted to become a detective because of a case she worked. She was a quiet, smart and thoughtful woman. Both Kaito and Sakura just clicked, and when Maki joined their partnership, they became a well known trio. School was going great and Kaito couldn’t wait for each day to start. Life was truly starting to look up until, one day, Sakura came to school with short hair. Like very short hair, like a boy. 

“Woah! What’s with the haircut, Sakura?” Kaito joked while they both traveled between their classes. Sakura didn’t respond. In fact, she didn’t even look to him. She seemed nervous about something. Kaito stopped Sakura in the middle of the hallway, “Okay, what’s going on? Talk to me, girl.”

Sakura immediately tensed up when he said “girl.” She mumbled under her breath. Kaito gave her a comforting look, “Hey. You can tell me anything, you know? I’ll always be there for you.” 

Then Sakura looked him in the eyes, “I’m not a girl.”

Kaito stared in confusion, “What? Of course you’re a girl. Why wouldn’t you be?”

“No, Kaito.” Sakura explained, “I’m a boy. A transman to be exact.”

In the end, rest was history. Instead of cutting off contact from her, or him, Kaito did his best to learn more and more about Sakura, whose name was now Shuichi, and Maki, who was agender. He did that just for them. He learned that gender was a spectrum, and not being cis didn’t mean they were crazy. He read up on dysphoria, for Shuichi, and he read up on pronouns and neo ones as well, just for Maki. He didn’t care if his grandparents wouldn’t agree with it, they were his friends and he’d be damned to leave all of them just because they were considered ”crazy”.

After that, nothing had changed between them all. They were all still friends who were hung out and had their inside jokes. That was before Kokichi came into the mix. At first, he excused it. After all, Kaito can comment on how good a guy looked. Kokichi was handsome, of course. Anyone could see that! But then it only escalated from there. Kaito really did try to ignore it, but it was Kokichi’s smile, personality, and just everything was what got Kaito so attracted to him. But then that meant he was gay...

Kaito accepted that. Maki was aromantic and asexual, and Kokichi was pan, so Kaito allowed himself to feel that way. He didn’t know much about his own sexuality, he just knew he was attracted to another guy, which meant he was gay. But as he found out through his research, there were other types of sexualities like lithosexuality and demisexuality and other ones that he just HAD to jot down as notes. 

Kaito had decided to experiment. Watching porn, being around the people that he liked(platonically) to see if he felt anything, and even a few quizzes(he knew they weren’t AT ALL accurate, but he was REALLY curious). Turns out he was actually bi, meaning he was attracted to males and females...or so he thought. He still actually didn’t quite get it so he was hoping to grab Maki one day, seeing that they knew the most about genders so that probably meant they knew a lot about sexualities, but it was a label he could hold onto for a while. 

But his grandparents...he could only imagine what hell would be released if they found out... _ when _ they found out. They’d both hunt him till the end of the earth, scream words like ”we didn’t raise you like this!”. He had also learned of the conversion camps that parents would sometimes send their kids to so the kids could be ”straightened out”. The thought of it sent shivers down Kaito’s spine, not for him but for the poor kids that were stuck in them.

He didn’t see his grandparents as his...well, ”grandparents” after that. They were just Ahmya and Machi, bigotted pricks. He had accepted this in the end, despite them bringing him up. He had good memories, but their anchor was pulling him down. He was still scared of them, of course. He didn’t want to get caught, not yet. Kaito wanted to confess to Kokichi, he did! But there was too much riding on this, so he avoided Kokichi altogether one day, just to get his thoughts straight. 

Instead of walking with Kokichi to the dorms that day, he found himself traveling to the media room with Maki. 

“So what? You’re agender but you change from being masculine and feminine?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought that was being genderfluid.”

Maki sighed, “I thought so too but that label isn’t me. I feel genderless, and I know am I genderless but there has to be a word for this. I know there is.”

“How can you be sure?” Kaito asked. Maki shrugged, “A gut feeling. Gender identity and gender expression are different, but…I don’t know. I guess it is just like being genderfluid, but without changing genders? I guess that’s about right.”

“Well that's why Wikipedia exists!”

“I thought you said never to trust that site.”

“Who cares?! Aren’t you more worried about finding the right label?” Kaito threw himself into a chair in front of a computer. Maki didn’t answer at first as they dragged a chair next to Kaito. The two stayed silent as Kaito logged into his school account and went online. 

“Okay, let’s see here...how about we just type in gender identity list?”

“Sure.”

Another moment of silence passed as Kaito scrolled to find a Wikipedia: “List of nonbinary identities.” Kaito scrolled to the first letter, which was A. It didn’t really take him long to find the right word:

  * **agenderflux**. Coined by perfectlybrokenbones in 2014. "Where you identify as agender but have fluctuations where you feel feminine or masculine but not male or female".



That’s when he exclaimed, “I...I think I’ve got it!”

“Huh?” Maki’s attention was back to the computer screen once again.

“Weren’t you saying something along the lines of this? You’re not male or female but you go in between them...or something like that.”

Kaito physically turned the computer to Maki with excitement. Although it was a little dull, Maki’s eyes seemed to widen, “I...I guess this is it.”

“You’re agenderflux then!”

Maki didn’t seem to pay any attention to Kaito as they were caught in some kind of euphoria, “I’m agenderflux…that’s a very fitting label.”

Kaito beamed. He had never seen them so happy before. Maybe this was what he needed. They accepted themself, never doubting their own identity. Maybe he could accept himself like Maki always did. He could have a chance. Kokichi could still be walking home...by himself. 

“Hey, Kaito? Are you okay?” Maki asked. Kaito was jolted back into reality by their voice before he stuttered, “U-Uh yeah I am! I was just thinking…”

Maki sighed, “Uh oh.”

“Hey! It’s just that there’s this guy I like…”

”And you’re afraid he won’t like you?” Maki finished. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, ”That and...my grandparents…”

They played with their hair, “Geez, your parents again? They really are assholes.” 

Kaito shrugged apologetically before they continued, “Listen, I think you should just go for it. It’s hurting you, Kaito. If you start to suppress these feelings, they’ll come out one way or another. They won’t find out that easily, not to mention that I think your crush will like you back...or I can use physical means.”

“That won’t be necessary!”

”What I’m trying to say is that if you’re gay, bi, pan, or something else, I think you should just accept it, come out and confess. Fuck your grandparents. Just remember that your friends are here to help you.” Maki finished with a smile before she frowned, ”Uh, you are gay, right?”

”Uh, bi, I think.”

”Do you even know what that means?”

Kaito scoffed, even though he didn't actually didn’t quite get it, ”O-Of course I do! It means when you’re only attracted to males and females!”

When Maki rubbed their face with their hand, Kaito guessed that it wasn’t quite right. Maki sighed, ”It’s when you’re attracted to 2 or more genders, not just males or females.”

”Oh, uh…” He really hadn’t gotten that far. Maki answered in his place, ”So you don’t know yet, do you?”

Kaito huffed with disappointment, ”No…”

”Hey, it’s fine. It’s okay to be questioning. There’s a lot of people out there who are like you.” Maki reassured with another smile. This made Kaito beam. He knew Maki would always understand, and Shuichi would as well. And Kokichi...oh shit. He was probably in his dorm by now! Kaito leapt out of his chair, ”I’ve gotta go, Maki! Thanks for your help!”

He didn’t hear any protest from them, or he probably didn't pay attention. Kokichi was probably hurt from being left alone, and Kaito didn't blame him. It was dark and raining, but Kaito didn't care as his long legs carried him to the dorms, to his own crush’s dorm. 

He almost slipped a few times, and his hair was all flopped down when he stormed through Kokichi’s dorm and straight to Kokichi’s room. He ignored Kaede and Shuichi questions and ignored Gonta worried look as he knocked on Kokichi’s door. It took a few seconds longer than Kaito would’ve liked before Kokichi answered. The smaller boy’s face lightened up, ”Kaito! Shocking that you would come all this way just to see lil ole me!”

”Hi...Kokichi.” Kaito huffed between his words as he shivered, ”Can we...talk?”

”Yeah, sure…” That’s when Kokichi’s eyes widened, ”Wait...did you run? In the rain?!”

”Uh, yeah?”

Kokichi snapped out of his stupor as he lead Kaito in, ”L-Let's just get you warmed up, okay?”

Kaito hugged his own cold form as he started to feel the weight of his own actions. Maybe he could’ve waited until tomorrow. But that didn’t matter. He was here, queer, and filled with existential fear, but he was still going to confess.

Kaito heard Shuichi behind him, ”Is everything okay?”

”How the hell am I supposed to know? He was the idiot who ran through the fucking rain, so whatever he wants to tell me is probably important.”

If only Kokichi knew…

”Well, make sure he’s okay first.” Kaito heard Kaede as he sat down on the young dictator’s bed, ”It’d suck if he were to die from hypothermia from doing something so clueless.”

”Oh I’ll warm him right up, Kaede.” Kaito imagined Kokichi winking, and the astronaut would be a little turned on if it weren't so damn cold. Shuichi sighed, ”We aren’t...uh, never mind. Just make sure he’s okay for us.”

Kokichi’s voice turned serious, ”I will.”

He heard the door close and could only watch as Kokichi went to the bathroom, only to come out with a towel. It was only for a second, but Kaito felt warm hands as the towel was wrapped around his body. He clutched the towel closer, enjoying its warmth. Kokichi finally asked, ”So what did you run all the way out here to talk about? I mean...not that I don’t like you with your hair down, you should totally do it more often!”

Kaito let out a humorless chuckle as he shuddered from the cold and anticipation. Kokichi stared at him with concern, but didn't say anything as he waited for Kaito to respond, or just say something. Finally, Kaito stuttered, ”O-Okay, so I just wanted t-to tell you something i-important.”

”Yeah, I know that much.” Kokichi said with slight annoyance. Kaito waited for a moment for the right words to come, but his brain couldn’t find a single thing to say; nothing to beat around the bush with, no excuse to try and save himself.

”W-well, basically, I like you.” Kaito let it all out in one breath. He didn’t hear anything from Kokichi, and he didn’t dare look at the Ultimate Dictator at all before the pale boy giggled, ”Well, I like you too, Kaito! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

The response made Kaito glare at him with disbelief, ”No, you idiot! I mean I really like you! Like...I love you, Kokichi…”

Kokichi’s mouth fell open, making Kaito a little nervous. Kokichi asked, ”Y-You’re serious?” 

”Uh, yeah?” Kaito responded with hesitation, afraid of rejection. Kokichi looked dumbstruck by the confession before a bigger smile grew on his face as he took the astronauts hands, ”Then I love you too, Kaito!”

”Wha? Seriously?!”

”You ran all this way to tell me that. I never thought anyone would love me enough to do something so dumb.” Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears, but Kaito guessed they were real judging from Kokichi’s tone, “So I guess this is the part we kiss, huh?”

“Uh, yeah? I guess?” 

Kaito wasn’t prepared, yet he allowed the smaller boy to press his warm lips against his. They were...soft, and somehow fit for romantic moments like these. Yet it was only a peck, a start. All too quickly, Kokichi pulled away. Kaito was embarrassed, but he found himself asking, “Why did you...stop?”

Kaito realized how red Kokichi’s face was as the purple haired boy covered his face with his hands, “It’s just embarrassing for me, okay?! And your lips are cold as hell!”

“Wait, you’re embarrassed?”

Kokichi huffed, “Well...It’s just...I never really expected anyone to really like me…you know, just because I’m so annoying.”

Kaito gave him a sad look, “Kokichi, what are you saying?”

“N-Nothing. It’s nothing.” Kokichi answered with an almost convincing smile.  _ Almost _ . Kaito frowned, “You’re not annoying, you know?”

Kokichi laughed, but it almost sounded humorless, “I bet Maki begs to differ.”

“Okay, you are, but everyone likes you.”

“I don’t believe it.” Kokichi face turned blank. Kaito rolled his eyes, “Just shut up and cuddle with me, Kokichi.”

Thankfully, his new boyfriend(would he say that?) didn’t say much more than that, but Kaito could only see Kokichi in a whole new perspective. Was he hiding something? Was it all a facade? Whatever it was, Kaito hoped Kokichi could learn to trust him in this developing relationship. 

After some awkward shuffling with sheets and towel being entangled, Kaito and Kokichi found a comfortable position. Kaito lied on his side as he buried his head into his new boyfriend’s chest, arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Kokichi rested his head on top of Kaito’s and wrapped his own arms around Kaito’s head. 

”I guess this is fine…” Kokichi murmured. Kaito could hear Kokichi’s pounding heart. As time went on, Kokichi’s body stopped tensing up as he relaxed. Kaito guessed he himself was the same. Kaito never felt this way with another boy, never did such things with another boy. And yet…

”Your hair is cold.” Kokichi complained sleepily. Kaito lazily argued, ”Shut up.”

He could worry about his clothes, wet body...and grandparents later. He wanted to enjoy it. As Kaito’s eyes drifted shut, he could hear Kokichi’s soft sleeping breaths match his own, and their heartbeats finally aligned.

—————————————————————

Shuichi flinched away as Kaede’s chopsticks was suddenly trusted to his lips. His girlfriend huffed, ”Shuichi, you should really start eating in the morning.”

”Well I’m not going to eat it if you just thrust it at me.” Shuichi pointed out. Kaede puffed her cheeks, ”What’s more romantic than your girlfriend forcing you to eat?”

Maki rolled their eyes, ”Literally anything else.”

”Does anyone know where Kaito and Kokichi are?” Shuichi asked before an argument could break out. Kaede shrugged, ”I haven’t seen them since yesterday.”

Maki asked, ”Did something happen? Kinda hard to believe they’re doing something other than arguing.”

“Kaito needed to talk to him, right?”

“It was pretty important as well…” Shuichi added. That’s when they heard Kokichi, “Hey guuuuuuuys!”

When Shuichi and Kaede looked up, they were both shocked to see Kaito and Kokichi holding hands, with Kokichi excitedly dragging the astronaut. Maki looked suspiciously at them as they both sat down, “Did something happen?”

“This is my new boyfriend, ya’ll!” Kokichi said with a wide smile. Although Kaito’s hair was in his face, Shuichi saw Kaito give the smaller boy a weird look, ” _ ’Ya’ll’? _ Nobody uses that...”

Shuichi noted that Kokichi’s smile looked a little different as he looked to Kaito, “I-Is that really true?”

With a heavy blush spreading across his face, Kaito beamed, “Yep! I’m proud to say that this is my new boyfriend!”

Maki gave a small smile, “So that’s who you were talking about. Congratulations, Kaito.”

Kaede clasped her hands together in glee, “You two already make such a cute couple! Right, Shuichi?”

“Of course. And I’m glad you two are finally together.” Shuichi said, his heart somehow filling with happiness. Kokichi gripped Kaito’s arm as he started babbling, “Thanks! Anyway, there are so many things I wanna show you now! I bet the organization would love to meet you!”

“Wait, what?!”

As Kokichi continued to babble, Shuichi found what was different about his smile. He couldn’t believe it himself, but the right word to describe Kokichi’s smile was...genuine. It was like he was actually finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As Pride Month comes to an end, I decide to come out again...Ya’ll thought I was agender? No, I was agenderflux! I lied! Jk, I just found out a couple weeks ago. Anyway, it’s basically what Wikipedia said! And, of course, I’ll still accept nicknames like dude and bro so yeah! 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason
> 
> *Comment ”Kaito looks sexy with his hair down” if you made it this far ;)*


End file.
